The League Menu
To get to the League Menu, just click League at the top of the page. Info See statistics for any league in the game. Number of active managers counts those who log in frequently. If it's less than 16, the league has bots or someone who's not checking in. Week gives you the time in the current season. There's 10 weeks in each. Fans averages the fan club of all the teams in the league. If you are well above this number, you will gain fans more slowly. Next Number of active managers is the data for the whole country. The GMs are who to contact if you suspect cheating (multi-playing, unfair transfers, etc). NT Managers: This is where your scouting tool is. Enter the league you want, age to look for, and hit search. Sometimes it won't give you any players even if some are there or it will show players of the wrong age when there was more of the age you were looking for. Standings Default is current season, your league. You can use the menus to pick different seasons or leagues. *Mat=Matches Played *Wins=3 points *Dra(w)=1 point *Los(s)=0 points *OTW=overtime win, 2 points *OTL=overtime loss, 1 point *Pts=Points *GF=Goals for *GA=Goals against If teams are tied in points, goal differential (goals for minus goals against) is the tiebreaker. If teams are still tied, goals for is the next tiebreaker, and any tie after that is broken by a random coin flip. Top 8 make playoffs. Bottom 4 relegate. If a team loses its manager, that team will lose all its points and drop to the bottom of the standings after the regular season. Press news is a sponsor pack feature. You can get sponsor pack by clicking the yellow shop button. You can write press news by going to Manager: Sponsor. Stars of week (goalie, defender, and forward-displayed in that order) will be shown to sponsors. It is based on stats and the player's star rating is improved. Non-sponsors and sponsors will be notified of their own player's selection in Team: News. Statistics Sho=Shots on goal Goa=Goals Pct=Shooting percent (Goa/Sho) Ass=Assists Pts=Points Def=Points, only players who have played only as defenseman, even one game as a forward makes them ineligible +/-=Team's goals scored while on ice minus other team's goals scored while on ice Mat=Games played Sho(g)=Shots against for goalies Goa(g)=Goals scored on a goalie Pct(g)=Goalie's save percentage Star=Stars earned by a player Bold stats are awarded prizes. Top 10 for skaters, top 5 for goalies. Playoff Default is current season, your league. You can use the menus to pick different seasons or leagues. Each round, the matchups will be shown. Series are best of 3 and the score is shown. You can click matches to see game scores. Quarterfinal is 1v8, 2v7, 3v6, 4v5. Semi-final is best remaining against worst, then the other two. There is both a final and 3rd place game after the semi-final. Higher seeded team always hosts games 1 and 3. Home advantage applies to playoffs, home team keeps all the ticket money, and more fans come. Note: The practice of sandbagging, or intentionally losing in the semi-final to avoid promotion, thus stockpiling more fans by dominating a league you should have promoted out of, is highly frowned on and will result in high levels of abuse. Matches Shows the scores from the previous night's games for any league. It will be blank if there were no league games the night before. Players This portion of the League Menu is divided into 3 sections Injured Players This section gives you a list of all of the injured players in your league, how long those players are out for, and each players quality, potential, and ability index. Players on the Market This section lists all of the players on the market (Market and Free Agent players) that currently belong to a team in your league. Market players are listed in Blue, and UFAs are shown in red. Incoming Players This section lists all players entering your league after the night update. Tourneys Shows tournaments. Some don't work. The ones that do can be accessed elsewhere (ie World Cup, National Cup) and you are automatically entered. Future Tournaments Friendly tournaments, played on weekends, will be integrated with the game (automatic scheduling and scoring) for a fee. Currently, tournaments are scheduled as friendlies and the participants must schedule all games and track the results themselves (see Community). International Competitions National Cup Single elimination tournament played every Wednesday. Teams from League 5 and above are in unless they are in World League or National Champions Cup. Seeding is based on league. League I will play League V, etc. Each round is reseeded. In one round, left side will be home, in the next, right side will be home. Higher seed is always on the left. No home advantage and ticket money is split evenly. See National Cup World League Based on last season's performance, each country has a changing number of spots. The top finishers from League I are in it. It plays on Wednesdays, first group play, then single elimination. No home advantage and ticket money is split evenly. See World League National Champions Cup Each country's previous National Cup Winner is in. It plays on Wednesdays, first group play, then single elimination. No home advantage and ticket money is split evenly. See National Champions Cup See Also * National Cup * World League * National Champions Cup * List of HA Countries